User talk:Xrobotlove
Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Normal Porn for Normal People page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Violation of these rules will result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out the Article Listing or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Look at what our editors have written at the User Submissions page. If you upload OC (Original Content; something that you wrote instead of found on the internet), be sure to tag it with the Category:OC category AND add it to the User Submissions page as per the rules. If you mark a page as OC and do not add it to the User Submissions page, you will be warned first then blocked from editing for a day the next time it happens. The OC tag will also be removed. The same thing goes for putting a page on the Submissions and not tagging it as OC. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! LOLSKELETONS (talk) 16:17, September 10, 2013 (UTC) Hi there. You know, I know I have just met you today and we only talked a little, but, you seem pretty cool. I look foward to seeing you again in chat and, maybe we could become friends? Maybe? Anyways, see you next time in chat! :D (Leader Starscream (talk) 04:05, September 15, 2013 (UTC)) hi ^ you forgot to signature. Use four tildes. Xrobotlove (talk) 20:43, October 8, 2013 (UTC) RE: It's okay to remove it if you're just reverting your own edit. The "do not remove" thing only applies when an admin or VCROC adds it. That pasta didn't look like it needed the BAD tag from a cursory glance (I will review it more thoroughly later on if another admin doesn't beat me to it), so I would suggest just adding Marked for Review. LOLSKELETONS (talk) 19:36, October 10, 2013 (UTC) Sorry for the late response. Didn't see your post on my talk page (I think someone else left a message after yours while I was AFK). Anyhoo, that still doesn't sound like it should be in Needs Editing. Marked for Review will suffice. LOLSKELETONS (talk) 01:01, October 12, 2013 (UTC) Hi! MrNobo (talk) 21:53, November 3, 2013 (UTC)The best taco in the world Don't look behind you... Theres a wall there with nothing to see but paint Slenderman19 (talk) 07:23, November 9, 2013 (UTC)Slederman19 Thanks for the photo Hey there. I'm glad you checked out my pasta "Forest Dweller". The photo you added of the girl in the forest matches it pretty well. I thank you for it, and I also thought about adding a drawing or photoshopped picture of what the Forest Dweller would look like. Sorry, I'm getting into a different subject. Still, thanks again for the photo. Adamwalker (talk) 22:26, January 8, 2014 (UTC) Hai dur Eyeless Jack Shuddup and Take Mah MONEYZ 20:00, February 18, 2014 (UTC) Hi, I am Akecalo. I saw in your profile that you like unknown entities that remain in the dark, and the possibility of becoming haunted or possessed. I thought that you might like my pasta: http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Unknowable It would be great if you could read it, and maybe even comment to let me know what you think. Sorry to disturb you, thank you for your time. Akecalo (talk) 17:02, February 25, 2015 (UTC) sup